In recent years, various image contents may be provided through various sources. In particular, a user may receive image contents through portable terminals, such as a smart phone, independent of time and place.
However, individuals who suffer from blindness may only confirm or use information based on simple text type contents, like braille or audio type contents, but may not confirm image contents. Therefore, although lots of image contents may be provided, individuals who suffer from blindness have trouble confirming information based on the image contents.
Therefore, a method for allowing individuals who suffer from blindness to confirm intuitive information on image contents is required.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.